ultimate_worldpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nami (One Piece)
Nami (ナミ, Nami), also known as "Cat Burglar" Nami (〝泥棒猫〟ナミ, Dorobō Neko Nami), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the One Piece franchise created by Eiichiro Oda. She is the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates, who dreams of drawing a map of the entire world. She is the third member of the crew and the second to join, doing so during the Orange Town Arc. She is the adoptive sister of Nojiko after the two were orphaned and taken in by Bell-mère. She is introduced as a thief and pickpocket who possesses cartographical, meteorological and navigational skills. She is based on Ann and Silk, two characters from Oda's previous manga Romance Dawn. At first, she was formerly a subordinate member of the fishman Arlong of the Arlong Pirates and initially joined the Straw Hats in order to rob them for her real crew in order to buy back her village from Arlong, but she is eventually freed of this service (after they rebelled against and defeated Arlong) and permanently joins Monkey D. Luffy and the Straw Hats for real for her dream to write the complete map of the entire world and the Grand Line. She is the first main character to appear in the anime series (excluding the intro). Despite her initial distrust of pirates, Nami eventually changes her mind after being around Luffy and the rest of the crew. In the series, Nami is depicted as an intelligent girl, who has an obsession of obtaining money. She is able to use her three-sectioned staff and use her climate skills to create powerful attacks; the most prominent of these staff weapons is the Clima-Tact, in which she manipulates the climate to create weather-based attacks. ".''" :—Nami. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Luci Christian (English), Akemi Okamura (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Thief, navigator, surveyor - Nami can do it all! The crew's navigator, guiding their voyage with her knowledge of the seas and understanding of the weather. Luffy's crew are mostly goofs, so she keeps them in line. Her dream is to sail the world and make her own map from everything she sees. She has a keen eye for money. In the two years after the Battle of Marineford she studied the weather on the Weatheria Sky Islands, honing both her navigation and combat abilities. Appearance Nami is a slim young woman of average height, with orange hair, large breasts, and brown eyes. Most people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful. She has a black tattoo (blue in the anime.) on her left shoulder, which represents mikan, and pinwheels (a homage to Bell-mère, Nojiko, and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as also does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "Gold" or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a gold bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko. After the Arlong Park Arc, Nami frequently changes into a variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have two rings on the sides. Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc, and while they do make her taller, they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Though she tends to style her hair neatly, occasionally, a hair on top of her head may form into a messy cowlick. She wears a strap around her thigh with three slots in it which she keeps each pole of her bo staff and later the Clima Takt in. The Young Past Days Pre-Timeskip Before the Syrup Village Arc, Nami wore her trademark orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and shirts with short sleeves that were long enough to hide her tattoo on her left shoulder that showed that she was a member of the Arlong Pirates. She also had short hair with a particularly curled strand over the left side of her face. Outfits During the Romance Dawn Arc to the Syrup Village Arc, Nami's initial trademark look consisted of a white and blue striped shirt, her trademark orange mini-skirt and brown high-heeled boots. During the Baratie Arc, she wore a pink shirt with the letters "W" and a lowercase "B" in the center in a circle in white. The shirt has white liners and two lines along the sleeves. She also wore her yellow mini-skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. During the Arlong Park Arc, Nami wore a green camisole with dark green flower shapes, tight black pants with two yellow rings on the sides, and light orange high-heeled sandals. Nami temporarily put on a glove to hide the fact she had stabbed her hand when pretending to murder Usopp, but quit wearing it once the truth was exposed. She also wore Luffy's straw hat for a while before it was later returned to him. After the arc, she wore a plain white shirt with a blue mini-skirt with two white rings on the sides. For the first time, she wore sleeveless clothing that exposed her Arlong Pirates tattoo, but later, in a fit of uncontrollable rage, Nami later stabbed her tattoo relentlessly in an attempt to destroy it, until Luffy stopped her by force. She eventually asked Dr. Nako to remove it, but the doctor couldn't erase it entirely, leaving a visible scar; the scar had been caused from both Nami repeatedly wounding herself in the arm and the indelible nature of the tattoo. Nami chose to cover it up by getting a new tattoo which was a cross between a tangerine and a pinwheel, in honor of both Bell-mère and Genzo. Nojiko also gave her a gold bracelet as a keepsake before she departed from her home, which Nami began to wear regularly on her left wrist ever since. During the Loguetown Arc, she wore a plain navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue mini-skirt with white rings on the sides, and navy blue high-heeled sandals. During the Warship Island Arc to the Reverse Mountain Arc, she wore a sleeveless baby blue shirt with a light heart in the center with a crisscross design, a dark blue mini-skirt, and her regular light brown high-heeled sandals. She also received a Log Pose from Crocus and began to wear it regularly on her left wrist, the same one with her gold bracelet. During the Whiskey Peak Arc, she wore a black shirt with the word "MODE" printed in the center in pink with the base in a pink mesh-like design, her regular yellow skirt and her high-heeled sandals. During the Little Garden Arc, she wore a simple, long-sleeved shirt with blue sleeves, her yellow skirt, and her high-heeled sandals. After escaping Mr. 3's Giant Candle Service Set, her shirt was burnt and revealed a black, lacy brassiere underneath. She also wore Sanji's jacket to cover up, before changing on the Merry. During the Drum Island Arc, she wore several outfits. In the beginning, Nami wore a pale blue, short-sleeved cotton sweater, her yellow skirt and high-heeled sandals. While Luffy and Sanji carried her to be treated by Dr. Kureha (she caught a fever in the previous arc), Nami wore a checkered, hooded parka with the colors white, orange and bright yellow (which Luffy later donned). She wore pale blue pajamas while recovering at Dr. Kureha's home, and a light purple blanket with light brown fur lining it when she ventured out of her room. In the end, Nami wore a long, maroon coat with fur on the hood, collar and hem, and maroon high-heeled winter boots. During the Alabasta Arc, she wore white overalls to protect her skin while in the desert, she retired these clothes during her fight with Paula to reveal a dancer like outfit (which Sanji had bought her earlier in the arc) after Paula damaged them. This outfit consisted of a blue and purple halter top with a pink shroud and a long white skirt with the top part blue, Nami later tore the skirt up the side to make it easier for her to run. Finally, Nami wore a long sleeved white shirt with a brown skirt to match all of these with her normal high heels. During the Jaya Arc, Nami wore a blue and white striped tank top with her usual skirt and high-heels. During the first part of the Skypiea Arc, while exploring Angel Beach and Upper Yard, she wore a bikini that was designed in a cloud pattern colored in blue, light blue and white. She paired her top with maroon trousers, and went barefoot. After returning from Upper Yard, she threw on a light yellow short-sleeved shirt over her bikini and put on her orange high-heeled sandals. Sanji notably showed dismay when Nami put on the shirt. She also wore glasses for a small period of time, and upon doing so, tied her hair back in pigtails to keep it out of her eyes, leaving it tied up for the remainder of her return trip to the Upper Yard. Nami eventually changed back out of her shirt when she had to dive into water, and stayed in her bikini; Sanji was pleased to see Nami had removed it. She finally changed into a gray, zippered camisole with the word "EVIL" imprinted on it in big blue letters, blue cutoff jeans, and a dark gray pair of sandals. During the Davy Back Fight Arc, she wore a black tank top revealing her navel with the word gold on it, she also wore white jeans with two rings on the side, a bracelet, and her regular high heels. During the Water 7 Arc, she sported two outfits. The first one was a dark blue, short-sleeved shirt with a light blue tie that had three rows of black dots decorated diagonally at the end. She complemented her top with a white pleated skirt with golden rings on the sides and dark blue high heel gladiator sandals. After Luffy's fight with Usopp, Nami changed into a violet camisole with the number "3" imprinted on it in white, a white pleated mini-skirt, and her default high-heeled sandals. During the Enies Lobby Arc, she wore black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a brown cleavage-revealing blouse that exposes her abdomen with cream-colored liners and a pale blue, pleated mini-skirt. Initially, she also had on a blue denim jacket, but this was later caught and pierced by Kumadori's staff. This caused her to be pinned down, making Nami strip off the jacket and abandon it so she could run away. In the Post-Enies Lobby Arc, she wore a yellow mini-dress with a hood and her default orange high-heeled sandals. During the Thriller Bark Arc, she sported many outfits. One of them was a pink, long-sleeved sweater with a white collar, a pleated brown mini-skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. She later wore a strapless, long wedding gown and white high-heeled pumps. She tied her hair into a short ponytail. She seemed to have abandoned the sandals for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435 but she started using sandals again by the end of the arc. For the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Nami wore an orange shirt with an orange floral pattern, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. Nami's clothes consisted of a pink shirt, jean shorts, and high heels for the Straw Hat's Separation Serial. Post-Timeskip From the Return to Sabaody Arc through the Fishman Island Arc, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her breasts have also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. Oddly, her face is now drawn to look younger: with her eyes bigger (with the irises now showing), droopier, and placed lower on her face; though this may be from the art style evolving. She also has grown slightly taller. Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, tight low-rider jeans (that expose a bit of her hips and rear), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings that she constantly wears. Ever since arriving to the New World, Nami sports a new belt with a "Berry" symbol on it where she can also keep the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact on the right side and puts the belt around her waist when she is fighting seriously against an opponent. Outfits Before leaving Fishman Island. she changed into a Criminal brand red halter top and tied her hair back in two ponytails behind her with blue bands, as well as removed her belt. The Minister of the Left also gave her a New World Log Pose to replace her old Log Pose, which had become unreliable due to the more unpredictable nature of magnetic fields coming from islands in the New World, which she began to wear henceforth. As the crew left the island Nami decided to unwind, undressed, and took a bath, but upon being interrupted during her bath due to the ship getting caught in a White Strom, she rushed out onto the deck only wearing a light blue hooded zippered sweatshirt over her body to make herself decent for the time being, as well as her new Log Pose, gold bracelet, pearl earrings. She also put on slip-on brown sandals; in the anime, she was only shown wearing them very briefly and ended up barefooted, losing her sandals when the Sunny passed through the White Strom. At the start of the Punk Hazard Arc, when they arrived in the New World, Nami changed into a red and yellow Criminal brand bikini top with the same pair of jeans, belt, and high-heeled sandals. She also tied her hair back again, and temporarily wore a pink raincoat while in stormy waters. When she reached the cold side of Punk Hazard, Sanji gave her his jacket to stay warm. She was later given a long black double-breasted coat and a set of gloves by Kin'emon using his unnamed Devil Fruit power, but when Sanji was using her body after Trafalgar Law swapped their minds with his Op-Op Fruit, he took them off to rescue Kin'emon's displaced torso from underwater, and they changed back into rocks. He had the samurai create a new set of winter attire, a tan coat with black fur and gloves. Inside Caesar Clown's lab, she shed the coat and gloves in the warmer conditions, causing them to revert back to rocks. After returning to the Thousand Sunny, she changed into real and more personalized stylish winter clothing and also replaced the clothes which were not suited for the cold, putting on a high-collared black coat with three sets of gold buttons held together by straps, brown gloves, a set of black leggings instead of jeans, and in place of her sandals, a set of calf-high dark brown boots with white fur insulating the boots at the calves. Once the crew had sailed out of Punk Hazard into more pleasant conditions, she wore a pink sleeveless shirt with the word "HEAT" on it in red letters with a picture of candy below it, teal and white striped shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. During the Dressrosa Arc, Nami's first outfit consists of a tank top and short shorts. Later, while playing a shogun scene on the Sunny, she wears a bikini top, a necklace with a star pendant, short shorts, and very high heels. After the crew had split up, she changed into a frilled halterneck and a pleated frilled skirt with round studs around the waistline and a small decorative bow in front. She wore her hair back in a ponytail with a scrunchie, and kept her pearl earrings and high-heeled sandals. While on Zou, Nami wore a fancy purple dress covered in fancy pearls, which is a national treasure of Zou. She still wears her high-heeled sandals and her hair is loose. When leaving Zou she wore a skirt and shirt with the number "73" on it and later a hooded fur coat when the crew was traveling in cold weather. In the Whole Cake Island Arc, Nami bought a corset skirt and blouse, making her look like a "pretzel girl", which Carrot and Brook liked. Before landing on Whole Cake Island, Nami briefly wore a suit of armor with spears on the back (due to fighting ants all night) but changed out of it instantly. Later on, after her original outfit gets destroyed in a fire, she steals new clothes from an unconscious man lying nearby; blue overalls with very large, puffy pant legs along with a pink sash wrapped around her waist. When meeting with the Firetank Pirates, she wore a short, backless red dress. After escaping Whole Cake Island, she wore a long sleeve white dress. * Hair Color: Orange * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Brown * Age: 18 (debut), 20 (after timeskip) * Birthday: July 3rd * Height: 169 cm (5'6½") (debut), 170 cm (5'7") (after timeskip) * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Overview Along with Nico Robin, Nami is one of the smartest of the Straw Hats and the third smartest character in the East Blue, according to Oda (the first is Ben Beckman of the Red-Haired Pirates, the 2nd being Captain Kuro). She is often seen reading a book in between chapters. At the beginning of the series, Nami despised all pirates. She viewed them as universally evil after losing someone close to her to pirates, only changing her mind after she met Luffy (although Nami still reminds Luffy that not all pirates are like him). Before her view on pirates changed, she was perfectly fine with giving a captive Luffy up to Buggy, but refused to kill him when asked by Buggy to do so, as she could not bring herself to stoop to their level. Nami is also disbelieving in myths and legends, as she dismissed Devil Fruits as myths until she saw Buggy's Chop-Chop Fruit in action, disbelieved the existence of Skypeia, and was dubious over claims of a connection between Sanji and the "mythical evil army", Germa 66. Ironically, all these legends were proven true to her and she was shocked to see that she was wrong but slowly accepted the unbelievable things in front of her. Nami can be seen ordering the crew to lift the mast or draw the sails. If she deems an island dangerous she will often try to convince Luffy (usually along with Usopp and Chopper) to not go there but will nonetheless follow Luffy's orders when he demands so. She seems a coward but she has been referred to by multiple people being a "bold woman." Usually she is called that when she stands up for her crew and what she believes to be right. She is aware of the dangers they face every day and has a much better understanding of the world and its more dangerous individuals (e.g. the Seven Warlords of the Sea) than most of her crew does, though lacks Robin's knowledge on some of its other powerful figures (e.g. the Marines Admirals) and organizations (e.g. the Four Emperors). She can be devilish and cunning at times, and if she feels like it will even give her fights to Luffy, Zoro or Sanji. She is the only one among the crew to be visibly concerned and upset whenever their bounties go up, something the others usually react to with indifference or even joy. Nami has been deeply affected by her adoptive mother's death and Arlong's enslavement and imprisonment of her. She remembers vividly of the abuse she suffered such as one of Arlong's crewmates refusing to feed her as well as the pain and exhaustion on the streets from stealing money in attempt to buy back the village from Arlong. Upon failing to do so, Nami was utterly distraught and when Genzo and rest of the villages went to die for her, Nami took the knife she was holding and madly stabbed her shoulder before Luffy stopped her. Her experiences left Nami with many painful memories, that she has since then successfully buried but Nami still retained a fear and distrust of the fishmen race as a whole which was only abated after going to Fishman Island, where she claimed she solely held a grudge against Arlong. After the two year timeskip, she does not over-react, scold, or hit the crew as often for their rash actions anymore, like when she decides to take part in activities such as demanding money when the crew holds Ryugu Kingdom "hostage". In fact she now appears quite calm in the most daunting of situations, most notably when Fake Nami held a gun to her head, implying she has become fairly confident in her abilities. It seems this confidence is paradoxical however, as Nami herself states she isn't weak but she is a "scaredy-cat". True to her word she and Usopp became extremely confident they could take down Baby 5 and Buffalo, once the threat of their retaliation was no longer a factor. Nami is still prone to panic in the face of clear and imminent danger (shown during the descent to Fishman Island and Sanji's declaration that he would counterattack the Big Mom ship), and her love of money causes her to resort to her old antics of hitting the male crew members. She still has an extremely high tolerance of alcohol during celebrations. As shown in Jaya, Nami appears to be terrified of bugs and spiders. She screamed and panicked when Usopp pointed out a tarantula crawling up her back and remained scared for the rest of the hunt for the South Bird as more insects emerged. This phobia was shown again in an anime filler scene in the Whole Cake Island Arc where the Sanji Retrieval Team battled against the giant ants. While the rest of the team fought the creatures, Nami elected to just run away from them, saying she could not stand it. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''One Piece'' Before the Timeskip Romance Dawn Arc In the anime, Nami is introduced in the series as early as the first episode. She appears on the ship Alvida attacks and while Alvida's men are raiding the passenger ship she was on, Nami snuck on board to steal her treasure. After Luffy defeats Alvida, Nami is seen leaving the scene when Luffy and Coby lower their ship next to hers, almost causing Nami's ship to turn over. She is later seen when they encounter Captain Morgan; while Luffy and Coby talk about the Marine a brief scene shows her sitting in the same bar listening to their conversation. During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Battles Canon * Nami and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Buggy * Nami and Usopp vs. Black Cat Pirates * Nami and Nefeltari Vivi vs. Ms. Valentine * Nami vs. Ms. Doublefinger * Nami and Gan Fall vs. Hotori and Kotori * Nami vs. Kumadori * Nami vs. Kalifa * Nami and Usopp (as Sogeking) vs. Jabra * Nami and Lola vs. Absalom * Straw Hat Pirates (minus Luffy) and Brook vs. Oars and Gecko Moria * Straw Hat Pirates and Brook vs. Oars * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Flying Fish Riders * Straw Hat Pirates vs. PX4 * Nami, Sanji, and Franky vs. PX1 * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Bartholomew Kuma * Nami and Usopp vs. Impostor Straw Hat Pirates (Demalo Black (Fake Luffy), Chocolat (Fake Nami), Mounblutain (Fake Sogeking), and Turco (Fake Franky)) * Nami, Usopp, Brook, and Roronoa Zoro vs. King Neptune and Ammo Knights * Straw Hat Pirates and Jimbei vs. New Fishman Pirates * Nami (in Sanji's body), Usopp, and Brownbeard vs. Caesar Clown * Nami, Kin'emon, Usopp, Nico Robin, and Brook vs. Vegapunk's Dragon * Nami, Zoro, and Robin vs. Monet * Nami and Usopp vs. Baby 5, Buffalo, and Caesar Clown (running away) * Nami, Brook, and Tony Tony Chopper vs. Giolla * Nami vs. Wanda * Nami and Carrot vs. Charlotte Brûlée * Nami and Pound vs. Charlotte Brûlée * Nami and Luffy vs. Charlotte Cracker * Nami and Luffy vs. Big Mom's army ** Nami vs. Charlotte Galette * Nami and Zeus vs. Big Mom Pirates * Nami, Jimbei, Chopper, and Brook vs. Big Mom, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon Non-Canon * Nami vs. Eric * Nami vs. Honey Queen * Nami and Usopp vs. Horn Eaters * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Zap * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Bayan * Nami and Chopper vs. Toma * Nami, Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor * Nami and Luffy vs. Foxy and Porche * Nami and Franky vs. Hockera * Nami vs. Arbell * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Neo Marines * Straw Hat Pirates vs. Treasure Pirates * Nami vs. Long Long Pirates * Straw Hat Pirates (except Sanji), Wanda, and Carrot vs. Sutchies * Nami and Carrot vs. Shimoi Zappa * Nami, Carrot, and Chopper vs. Vice Admiral Prodi's troops * Sanji Retrieval Team vs. Ants * Nami vs. Cracker and his Biscuit Soldiers Events Canon Non-Canon Early One Piece Nami's design and personality (and arguably her background story as well) is the result of a long process with several other similar characters. The first apparent character in the process of developing towards Nami was Silk in Romance Dawn, Version 1, who was then followed by another girl called Ann in Romance Dawn, Version 2. Each one of the girls had her own personality which seemed to have been placed into Nami's overall design. An unclear matter of the scar that Nami inflicts on herself is seen in a panel of artwork in the One Piece Loguetown Novel. When Nami got angry with Arlong, she stabbed herself in the arm where his crews flag was with a knife several times. Even when the tattoo was removed, there remained the scar. The new tattoo Nami gained replaced her old one, but covered the scar. However, in the Novel a panel of Nami in a bath is seen with the scar left over from stabbing herself on her back, the new tattoo did not cover the scar at all. Since the Loguetown novel contained elements of original storyline Oda did not add, there is the possibility that this was an early design idea. However it is unclear if this was Oda's intended idea, as the novel is not put together by Oda but only based on his ideas and his artwork. According to One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Nami was initially going to be a battle-axe user. Gallery Anime and Manga Differences Nami's Introduction These scenes of Nami stealing from Alvida's ship and her time in Shells town never appeared in the manga. Tattoo In several Color Spreads and Color Covers, Nami's tattoo after the Arlong Park Arc is depicted as black, while in the anime, it is the same shade of blue as her previous Arlong Pirates tattoo. Gallery Straw Hats' Separation Nami's adventure in Weatheria is extended in the anime. In the anime, when a storm comes to Weatheria, Nami combines the wind knot with her Clima-Tact to neutralize the storm. Translation and Dub Issues Mostly, Nami did not suffer any major alterations from Japanese to English dub by 4Kids. However, since the Arlong Park Arc, Nami was the subject of various edits. The most common edit, as seen in the Alabasta Arc when she wore a dancer's outfit, was to remove any cleavage made visible by her outfits. In fact, all of the female characters had their cleavage and breast lines removed or heavily reduced. In line with this edit was the addition of a bathing suit on her body during the bath scene near the end of the arc. Another such scene where she used her "Happiness Punch" against the men who were peeking at her and Vivi from the wall separating the male and female baths. One major edit saw the alteration Nami has suffered was the absence of her stabbing the tattoo on her left arm when she is mad at Arlong. In the FUNimation TV Edit dub version, these edits towards Nami are not as restrictive, notably during the Skypiea Arc, where she wore a bikini top with no edits to her breasts. When Nami pretends to stab Usopp during the Arlong Park Arc, several changes were made in the 4Kids dub. Instead of revealing Nami did not really stab Usopp later, the dub immediately reveals she did not intend on hurting him. Also, instead of stabbing herself, she asks Usopp for his rubber knife so it will appear she stabbed him. Usopp is also informed of her plan, compared to the original version where he wasn't aware of Nami's intentions. Nami's decision to give up on the 1,000,000,000 berries she agreed with Igaram to be the reward for delivering Vivi to Alabasta was changed in the FUNimation dub to have her say that she was disappointed that she wasn't able to get the reward money in the end. Nami's epithet (泥棒猫, Dorobō Neko) can be translated as cat burglar, however it can also mean a woman who steals men from other women. Theme songs Other Appearances Crossovers * Nami appeared in a Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. * Nami and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. * Nami has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. She also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. * Nami has appeared with several other Shonen Jump heroines in A Magnificent Banquet, a special chapter by Shokugeki no Soma author, Yūto Tsukuda. Merchandise As a main character, she appears often in the fan merchandise. Nami has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates three times. She has featured in trading figure sets such as One Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures. She was released in the One Piece DX Figure - Swim Suit Style set which included her and Luffy. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Nami was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. Her Portrait of Pirates Sailing Again figure is set to be released winter 2012/11. She was issued alongside Bellemere in a One Piece DeQue set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. She has featured in One Piece Gashapon sets. She featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain/Cellphone strap series alongside Luffy. Songs * Music * Between the Wind * Hurricane Girls (with Robin) * Akuma no Mi (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) * Hi! Ho! Ready Go! (Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Sanji) * Family (with other crew members) * We Are! (with other crew members) * Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) * You Are the One (with other crew members) * Jungle Fever (with other crew members) * Girls ni Kubittake (with Vivi as backup to Sanji) * A Thousand Dreamers (with other crew members) Video Games Playable Appearances * One Piece: Become the Pirate King! * Legend of the Rainbow Island * One Piece: Treasure Wars * Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum * Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland * Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! * Grand Line Dream Adventure Log * Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands * One Piece: Going Baseball * Dragon Dream! * Set Sail Pirate Crew! * Grand Battle! * Grand Battle! 2 * Ocean's Dream! - Oceans of Dreams * Treasure Battle! * One Piece Grand Battle 3 * One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! * One Piece: Pirates Carnival * One Piece: Round the Land * Fighting for One Piece * Battle Stadium D.O.N * One Piece Grand Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure * One Piece: Unlimited Cruise * Jump Super Stars * Jump Ultimate Stars * One Piece: Gear Spirit * One Piece: Gigant Battle * One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World * One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure * One Piece: Pirate Warriors * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 * One Piece: Unlimited World Red * One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X * One Py Berry Match * One Piece: Dance Battle * One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 * One Piece Treasure Cruise * One Piece Thousand Storm * One Piece: Burning Blood * One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum Support Appearances * Chopper's Big Adventure * One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Non-Playable Appearances * Aim! The King of Berry * J-Stars Victory VS Other Media * Nami is shown during the One Piece Premier Show 2012 as a member of the Straw Hat Pirates against the New World pirate, Chameleone. See also Etymology "Nami" (波) is Japanese for "wave". External links Notes & Trivia * Nami has her own jolly roger, which has a blue-and-white-striped bandanna (which somewhat matches the pattern on the blouse she wore in her initial appearance), a winking eye, a tongue sticking out, one hand doing the "OK" sign (a Japanese hand motion signifying money), Nami's hair, and a diamond-star. ** After the timeskip, one circle represents the whole skull instead of having the mouth and lower jaw separate, possibly to make its hair seem longer to match Nami's. The hair is now mussy instead of neat curls, also matching Nami's wilder hair. The pattern on the bandanna is changed to match the pattern of the bikini top Nami wore in her initial appearance after the timeskip. The skull no longer winks and now wears earrings and the arm has her bangle and log pose. It also has Nami's tangerine-pinwheel tattoo behind it. * In One Piece Color Walk 1, several of Nami's habits are revealed before her character development in an early drawing that featured her alongside Luffy and Zoro: ** She is seen reclining in a deck chair, before the crew had acquired a ship. She began using a deck chair on board the Going Merry and later the Thousand Sunny, often sunbathing or catching up on the news. ** She is charting a map, and has a log book nearby with both a navigational compass and a drawing compass, hinting at her desire to draw a map of the world. ** She is wearing reading glasses, which she occasionally uses later on, such as the Skypiea Arc. ** She has taken off her boots to be barefoot. Nami tends to avoid wearing shoes, and in Chapter 96, it is shown that Nami does not have shoes with her while she is relaxing in her deck chair. ** She has a pencil instead of a pen. It was later revealed that she drew charts for Arlong in pen so much that it was soaked with her blood. ** She is shown with a wine glass as opposed to Luffy and Zoro's normal glasses. Nami's drinking habits tend to be more tame than her fellow crewmates, save for the time she was goaded into drinking in excess at Whiskey Peak. In contrast, Zoro has two glasses of alcohol, putting special emphasis on how much he loves to drink compared to either Nami or Luffy (who has just one glass). * In Chapter 97, Nami can be seen trying on some clothes. One of the outfits is almost identical to Robin's clothes in Alabasta, and her second outfit resembles that of Boa Hancock's prototype designs. * Nami is one of the few people to be entrusted with Luffy's straw hat when he is about to battle a rather strong or powerful enemy (the other one being Usopp in the combat at the Davy Back Fight), as seen during the Arlong Park, Drum Island and Skypiea Arcs. She has also been seen with his hat in several manga chapter covers. In the One Piece TV Special Episode 2, she was wearing it almost throughout the entire episode, similarly to Movie 2, Clockwork Island Adventure. * Nami is the only Straw Hat to invite someone to join the crew before Luffy could ask them. She asked Chopper if he wanted to travel with them during the Drum Island Arc. * As revealed in the Jaya Arc, Nami hates bugs and is especially terrified of spiders, which Sanji is as well. * In the 6th Japanese Fan Poll, Nami is currently ranked as the eighth most popular character in One Piece. This makes her the most popular of all the female characters in the series. * Oda's wife, Chiaki Inaba, cosplayed Nami at Jump Festa 2002. * When a reader asked Oda with whom Nami is in love with, Oda answered that there will not likely be any romance among the Straw Hat Pirates. Oda explained that he does not portray romance in One Piece as the series is a shonen comic, and the young boys who read the comic are not interested in romance. SBS-Based Trivia * Nami's birthday, July 3rd, comes from her name since 7-3 can be derived from Na-mi. * Despite being one of the weakest members of the crew physically, Nami is able to hurt Luffy with normal strikes (although given the situations in which this happens, it may be purely for comical effect). When questioned by a fan on this, Oda replied that Nami beats up Luffy's spirit. * Nami's favorite foods are mainly tangerines and other kinds of fruit. Her least favorite food is orangette because if she wants fruit, she will eat regular fruit. * Nami also does not like ice cream, the same as Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. * Nami's favorite food to cook is roasted duck with tangerine sauce. * Nami's favorite type of island and season is summer on a spring island. * Nami's specific numbers are 03 and 73 (7=Na - 3=Mi). * Nami's specific color is orange. * Nami smells like mikan and money. * If the Straw Hat Pirates were a family, then Nami would be the daughter. * Nami's animal resemblance is a cat. * If One Piece was set in the real world, then Nami would be from Sweden. * Nami's thoughts are "Money, Money, Money, Money, Beauty", and like the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates, "Friendship". * When asked which flower Nami resembles the most, Nico Robin's japanese voice actress replied she most resembles a sunflower. * Nami's blood type is X, the same as Chopper's and Brook's. * Nami bathes every day, the same as Sanji and Robin. * Trafalgar D. Water Law calls Nami according to her name, Nami-ya. * Nami represents the prefecture of Ehime. * Nami typically sleeps at 11:00 P.M. and gets up at 7:00 A.M. * If the Straw Hat Pirates were not pirates, then Nami would be a childcare worker. * If the Straw Hat Pirates had a 50-meter race, then Nami would come in seventh place. Body Measurements The author has also replied to a fan's question to saying that right now Nami's measurements are as follows: * In SBS Volume 6, Eiichiro Oda said that, according to Vinsmoke Sanji, her measurements were B86-W57-H86 (34"-22"-34"). * Updated measurements were provided in 37 Volume SBS, in which Oda responded to a fan question by saying that her height was 169 cm (5'6½"), and her three measurements were (according to Sanji's voice actor and series creator in supplemental material) B95-W55-H85 (37"-21"-33"), making her breasts an I-cup in Japan. These measurements were mentioned in the anime during the Thriller Bark Arc. * After the timeskip, in 69 Volume SBS, her height is 170 cm (5'7½"), and her measurements are B98-W58-H88 (38"-22"-34"), making her breasts a J-cup in Japan. * Despite the figures above, Nami's breasts seem to enlarge and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in Movie 7). Category:One Piece Characters